


Discurso Sobre la Misericordia

by chicaMoreliana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, discusiones filosóficos, hay un poquitito de vrisrezi se leen entre las lineas, menciones de la muerte y asesinato en masa, mira dirk y vriska son mis personajes favoritos y este fic es un pretexto para escribirlos jaja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaMoreliana/pseuds/chicaMoreliana
Summary: Dirk y Vriska se paran en el techo. Lo que sigue es una conversacion sobre la justicia, la moralidad, y por supuesto, la misericordia.
Kudos: 2





	Discurso Sobre la Misericordia

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic - espero que les guste!!

Vriska y Dirk están parados en el techo del edificio. Se miran. Ninguno quiere ser el primero en hablar, pero por fin Dirk se rinde y ofrece la mano a Vriska.

—¿Querías hablar?

Vriska finge no ver la mano de Dirk, y se siente a la orilla del edificio, con las piernas colgadas en el aire. Después de un silencio pesada, abre su boca.

—Sí. 

—Te estoy escuchando— dijo Dirk, solo un poco incómodo. Todavía no estaba seguro de porque Vriska le quería hablar a él, pero sabía que, en su manera complicada, era amiga de su hermano y . . . ¿hija? Santa madre de Dios, iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a eso. Dirk resolvió a no pensar de eso ahorita y con esfuerza pensó en Vriska otra vez. Él dudaba que hubieran ganado sin ella, y de gracias había consentido a este excurso al techo. 

—Dirk— dijo Vriska, interrumpiendo su monologo interno. —¿Piensas que existen las personas irredimibles?

Sin darle chance to responder, ella contestó su propia pregunta. 

—Terezi me diría que no, que la gente siempre puede cambiar y que hay esperanza para todos— sonrió y dijo, en voz más baja —Ella siempre es mucho más tierna de lo que parece

Como saliendo de un sueño, Vriska volteo y le miro a Dirk. Dirk reprimió escalofríos - ¿cómo es que Vriska le podía ver directamente a los ojos, tan escondidos por sus lentes como eran?

—Pero tu y yo, Dirk — continuo Vriska —Nosotros somos realistas. Tal vez Terezi piensa que existan las segundas oportunidades, pero ella no sabe que tan horrible puede ser la gente. No como tu y yo sabemos. 

Sin pensar, Dirk se acordó de la manera en que Dave le miraba, con ojos lleno de miedo. En Jake. Dios, Jake. Todavía no podía pensar en él sin sentir una culpa tan fuerte que le dolía. Y todo esto sin hablar de Hal, o Roxy, o Jane, o todas las otras personas que Dirk había lastimado. Sí, el sí entendía lo horrible que una persona podía ser, eso era seguro. 

—Bueno, pues— dijo Vriska bruscamente. —¿Que opinas?

Dirk se quedó callado. Quería creer en la misericordia, más que nada en el mundo quería creer en la misericordia, pero....bueno. La asquerosa verdad era que él no confiaba en un sistema que le daba segundas oportunidades a gente como él. Claro, Dirk no era dan obtuso a notar que esto no era la respuesta que quería Vriska, y con eso en mente seleccionó su respuesta cuidadosamente. 

—A veces, la gente hace cosas malas con buenas intenciones— dijo lentamente. —Sería un mundo bastante jodido si condenábamos todos los quien han cometido algún error. 

—¿Algún error?— Vriska soltó una risa desdeñosa. —Dirk, si sabes que he matado a miles de trolls, ¿verdad?

Dirk parpadeó. Maldición, esta chica si estaba en otro nivel. La miró de reojo, tratando de ver las huellas de sus acciones pasadas en su postura, su ropa, su mirada. Sí, se veía un poco inquietante, con su intensidad y aura de caos, pero…¿asesinato en masa? Jesucristo, ¿qué tipo de vida tan jodido le había traído a este punto? Dirk decidió tratar un cambio de tacticos. Se estaba cansando de esta farsa de todos modos. 

—Mira, Vriska. Siento como que ya has decidido que no existe la redención para ti. En serio, ¿porque quisiste hablar conmigo? Yo digo que sí tienes razón, que tu y yo tenemos mucho en común, y es por eso que sé lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí. Tu no buscas misericordia, buscas condenación, y no te la daré. Escúchame bien: esto es tu segunda oportunidad, ahorita, ¡pero lo vas a desperdiciar si no dejas de pensar que tu pasado te ha arruinado para siempre!

El silencio sonó. Dirk se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente, su cuerpo tenso y listo para pelear. Interiormente, se maldijo a él mismo por perder el control así. Vriska nomas buscaba un poco de comprensión, y él tenía que ir y explotar; puta madre, esto es porque no debería tratar de interactuar con la gente - siempre terminaba en lio. 

Vriska carcajeó, fuerte y alegremente, en un cambio de temperamento tan rápido que Dirk se quedó con latigazo. 

—¡Puta madre, Dirk! Porfa, tratar de salir de tu cabeza de vez en cuando. «Lo vas a desperdiciar si no dejas de pensar que tu pasado te ha arruinado para siempre» ¿en serio no has notado que ya no estamos hablando de yo misma? Caray, nunca he visto a alguien tan emocionalmente obtuso, y he pasado los últimos tres años con Karkat y tu hermano.

—Qué.

—Esto fue una intervención, idiota— dijo Vriska. —¡No creíste que en serio quería hablar sobre mis emociones y pecados y toda esa mierda! Viva una vida libre de arrepentimientos, eso es lo que yo digo. Mira, estábamos hablando, yo y Dave y Terezi, y todos estamos preocupados de ti . . . bueno, Dave está preocupando de ti. A mi me da igual.

—Guau, gracias Vriska. Sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta especial. 

—¡De nada! Sé que me lo dijiste de broma pero en serio deberías estar agradeciéndome - sin mi, nunca habrías salido de tu pinche cabeza. Sabía que no entiendes nada que no viene envuelto en miles de capas de ironía y metáforas, entonces aquí estamos. Tú y yo y el techo. 

Sea lo que decían los demás, Dirk Strider no era un hombre tonto. A pesar de todas las voces en su mente y ese sentimiento en sus riñones que era peligroso y irredimible y no merecía vivir sin castigo, sintió por primera vez desde . . . mierda, talvez nunca habia sentido asi. Sintió . . . ¿libre? Por supuesto, una sola hablada con una chica turbada no iba a cambiar una vida de pensamientos jodidos, esto no era una fantasía, pero por lo menos era un comienzo. 

—¿Ya estamos terminados aqui?— le pregunto Vriska. 

Dirk asintió mudamente, y junto los dos se pararon y bajaron del techo.


End file.
